Adventure Time Travel Scroll DISCONTINUED
by Shafwandito
Summary: the new Team 7 Just got a mission from Lord Seventh Hokage, The lord Seventh Hokage lost some important scroll. but when the team 7 is gone to find that scroll, the scroll is actually it's in hokage drawer table! So what is that Scroll? Time-Travel, Adventure, little humor, no romance (maybe)! Alert OC! Bad at Summary and Bad at English! Don't read it! xD ENJOY! My first story!
1. Chapter 1:First Mission

_**16 Years after the Fourth Great Shinobi War, 14 Years after The Last… there's a new generation born… and the new era is coming… Everyone is Peace. they had enough war… But, Can the new generation keep the peace until the Real end of the world? Let's just hope they can so-**_

Cut it out!, we want to see the story! Start the story now! Warning: bad at Summary and bad at speaking English! I repeat Bad at Summary and Bad at speak English

I don't own Naruto, belong to Kishimoto! Alert OC!

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**_16 Years later after the Fourth Great Shinobi War… Uchiha Madara got defeated… Infinite Tsukoyomi get broken… everyone got free…- _**Cut it out! Let's just Skip it ok? So. this is the story after the war and after The Last… Let's go to Konohagakure place where the hero of the war is born and live in there…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

Chapter 1: First Mission!

_residence of Uzumaki family…_

*tik. *tok. *tik. *tok. *CRINNNGGGG! The alarm just went on… *NNG- the alarm just went off… the boy just got wake up and he yawning… "ummhmmhhmm…" the boy just rubbed his eyes, he watch the clock. "6:30 AM. To early to wake up" with half a sleep voice.

he looked at calendar today... October 1th, 2015. and have red circle on it "...! Are you serious?!" he look at the clock again (6:31 AM)… "Dammit! I'm gonna late!" the boy just get up from his bed and went to go shower. "MOM! Where's is my clothes?!" The Uzumaki boy said. "In your clothes closet honey~" the Hyuuga who now married with Uzumaki man replied. The boy is just out from the shower and running out to his room to grab his clothes. And after that he go down to pick up the bread with jelly on it. "Ohayo Otou-san!" he quick wave his hand to his father while his father who eating breakfast look at his son. And after that, he running to the door to go to outside. "Okaa-san, Otou-san Hima-chan Sayonara!" and the boy go out and running like a wind…

Meanwhile Uzumaki father is asking "Why Bolt running like he got chased by me?" he asked. Because so many time his son put prank on his dad and running super fast when his dad notice it was him and trying to catch him… And then his wife coming down. "Did you forget? This day is will be the first time he got mission ya know?" he's wife answered and the Naruto remember it "Oh, right! This is will be good chance because I lost some scroll that have all about info about this village! That important!" he wife giggled. after the breakfast done Naruto kiss her in cheeks and say Goodbye to her, and teleport away to hokage office

6:39 AM. Bolt running as fast as he could to the training ground, and after that he got stumbling stone, he got slide 5 meters away from that small stone… "Ughh…" he said painfully. He look at his watch. 6:40 AM. "Chikushō!" he scream a little, he stand up and he running again…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

Meanwhile in Training Ground…

"Where's that baka?!" Uchiha girl said. "umm… (sigh) he's late again…" a Hyuuga boy said, and then something coming up from other direction. "Gomen'nasai everyone!" and it's Bolt who showed up. After that, Bolt just taking a break and big breath. "Baka! Why you always late!" the Uchiha girl mad. He took a deep breath and breath out. "Gomen four-eyes!" he said in angry way,

and then after taking 1 minute break, the Hyuuga boy looking around. "Anyway, Where's sensei?" he asked, and then everyone just notice they sensei not here yet. "Dammit! I running as fast as I could and he's not here yet?!" Bolt is cried out because he been running from the time he wake up until he arrived in Training ground. "huh! That Sensei is late again…" Sarada said. "(sigh) Well, that what happen when you mirrage" Yakama know what is mirrage live because he's always read random book when he's time free.

5 minutes later the sensei show up. "Gomen! There's a lot big black cat blocked the road that i always use for short way. So i use another road that a long way" he added 'hehe' voice… "Yea, yea, yea. another stupid reason!" Sarada know he lie. "Oi! Konohamaru-Sensei! We've been pass your bell test and practice for 2 days! I want a Mission now!" Bolt cried out. He really want to do a mission. "Alright! lucky lord hokage have a good mission for us!" Konohamaru said with happy voice. "What is it sensei?" "Yes! Tell us what is it?" "I can't wait for this!" Yakama, Sarada, and Bolt said with excitement voice. They're happy because this is the first time they have mission! "Alright! lt's go to the hokage office!" and then they go to Hokage place.

"Lord Hokage!" Konohamaru said. And Naruto respond him with waving hand. "What is it Konohamaru?" Naruto asking him, and then they 3 show up. "Sensei told use we have a good mission! What is it?!" Bolt asking his dad. Naruto nodded, And then Naruto pick up some scroll. And put it on the table."this is C-rank mission" and then… they fell down. Naruto asking himself why they fell down together except they sensei. "What are you guys doing?" and then they standing up again. "But Da-Lord Hokage! Why we doing C-rank? We want A-rank or S-rank" Bolt cried out. "Baka! Just do what Lord Hokage want to!" Sarada punch him in head. "Yes bolt, we must do what Hokage-sama told us" Yakama agreed with Sarada. "But wait! U guys will fight!" Naruto say it with happy voice. "Well. we better have fight then no fight" Yakama agreed with they Sensei. They better fighting so they not bored…

10 minutes later…

"Yosh! Ikimashou!" Bolt cried out. And then they leave the hokage office… they go to Forest of Death. And then, when they arrive in the area where the enemy hideout is… the unexpected enemy coming from Up, Down, and Back of them… after that. Konohamaru use kunai and put the chakra to the kunai so the kunai is strong. There's a 15 enemy… Konohamaru take 5 peoples and bolt take 3, Sarada 3, and Yakama take 4 peoples… when they done fighting, they found the scroll. "Yes! we found it! Let's go back!" but when they take the scroll… Bolt accidentlly drop it, and then the scroll get opened… when they see what is in scroll, Konohamaru read it and say it open mouth. After done reading, the scroll is light up, and more bright! They trying to get out the way. But the scroll just draw them into the hole, "It's impposible to escape, it's to strong!" Konohamaru cried out. And then they got sucked in and then the scroll close the hole and close it automatically…

Meanwhile in Hokage office after team 7 out and before fighting…

Naruto put the scroll to his drawer… before he put it back, he see the scroll about information this village. And then he asking himself. 'What did I just lost then?!' he questioning himself...

_**-To Be Continue-**_

* * *

If it's like this _**hi**_ = it's mean narrator speaking

Chikusho = Damn it

Ikimashou = Let's go

Gomen'nasai = sorry/really sorry

Baka = Idiot/Fool/Stupid

Sayonara = Goodbye

O hayo = Good morning

Arigatogozaimasu = Thank you/thank you very much

Hope you understand!

Well… I sometime lost some new idea, so… I will try read the time travel fic. Sometime I got the idea from reading it! So… sorry when a little similar with other fic… :P it probably take a 1 week/month/year to make a good idea xD Review then! Arigatōgozaimasu!


	2. Chapter 2: We are back to past!

_**Welcome (again) to my story! I hope you guys enjoy my first chapter! Thanks for reader who read my story! I really appreciate that! :D My name is "Mr. Narrator" and I will introduce you to this story!**_

* * *

_**This story is about the new Team 7 who accept a C-rank mission! Sorry to you guys to not show when they got pick to Team 7! I'm too lazy person to write that long story. So! I will skip it when after the bell test! And then- **_**Cut it out! It's not your story! It's my story! And I agree with you, I'm a lazy person. Now Sit down and enjoy the story "Mr. Narrator"! Start the story now!**

* * *

_**Last time: **__"Konohamaru-sensei! We've been passed your bell test, and we've been training for 2 days! I want a mission now!"_

"_lucky Lord Hokage has a good mission for us!"_

"_Lord Hokage!"_

"_Sensei told us we have a good mission! What is it?"_

"_It's a C-rank Mission"_

"_Alright! Ikimashou!"_

"_Yes! We found it! Let's go back!"_

"_It's Impossible to escape!"_

"_what did I just lose then?"_

_**And now…**_

_**Somewhere in the forest of death…**_

"Ugh!" Bolt scratching his head, And then he look to everyone."Is everyone okay?" Bolt asked, and then. They sensei trying to stand up "uh… I think so?" Konohamaru answered, after that Konohamaru checking everyone if there's any injury. "Where's the scroll Sensei?" Bolt asked, Bolt try to search the scroll in outside but it not near them. "Maybe it's a trap?!" Sarada said with angry voice. She really Piss off if that was a trap.

And then… "Who are you?!" they hear someone cried out. "Did you hear that?" Konohamaru asked, and he looking where that voice comes from. "Who are you?! Show yourself!" Yakama cried out to where that voice from. "Answer our question! Who are you, and where you from?!" after they hear another voice, just in a split second Yakama throwing he's kunai to that place where the voice come from. "Yakama! Don't do it! It can be our allied" Konohamaru warning him. Konohamaru don't want to attack because it can be they allied. "Hey! Let's just not bring fight ok? We from Konoha!" Konohamaru answered,

And then, a person show up from the sky. "Oh! I apologize, sir!" the masked man showed up. Everyone look surprised they see Sixth Hokage look young. "Huh? Why are you guys surprised?" The masked man asking. Who wouldn't surprise if they meet a young person that will be the Sixth hokage? "Hoka- Kakashi-Sensei?" Konohamaru surprised and almost call him Hokage-Sama. Seems like Konohamaru know what going on…

Bolt, Sarada, and Yakama just stuck in there and didn't talk any single word when Kakashi showed up. "Huh? Is that your kid?" Kakashi asked and pointed at them (Boru, Sara, Yaka). And then, Bolt realize that Kakashi point at them. "ano... Lord Sixth, we just student…and we got a mission from Hokage to get back some scroll that lost. And somehow that scroll is sucked us and we ended here. We don't kno-"And the words just get cut off by Sarada punch. "Cut it out! Shannaro!" Bolt just got fainted by Sarada Punch. Kakashi confused why that kid call him Hokage-Sama. "Uh... Kid, I don't know what you're talking about. But I'm not a hokage kid. Even there's no Sixth Hokage, there just fifth hokage" Kakashi give his What-are-you-talking-about-kid looking face…

* * *

"Well, I think u guys might be lost, I will help you go back to the village." Kakashi said nicely. After a long journey, they are now in front of a Konoha gate. After that, Konohamaru trying to think what is happening. "Sensei, what is happening? I'm scared sensei" Sarada asked, she looked at everyone who now is younger than before. "Ano. Maybe we got time travel by that scroll…" Konohamaru answered to his student. When they almost reach hokage place, they looked at the Hokage monument. They're just a 5 Hokage face in that mountain not 7. "Why dads face not in monument Konohamaru-sensei?" Bolt asked. he keeps looking to the mountain where Hokage face is. "I told you right? We got back at time where your dad is 14, that's why your dad not in it" Konohamaru knows what years it is…

After that, they reach the hokage office. "Hokage-Sama!" Tsunade look at Kakashi. Tsunade surprised when she looks at adult boy. "Who are they?" Tsunade asked, She look at 4 of them. "They're three is a student and I think he's a teacher" Kakashi point his finger to Konohamaru. "Can I know your name?" Tsunade point at Konohamaru. And then Konohamaru nodded. "My name is Konohamaru Sarutobi! I'm Grandson of 3 Hokage!" Konohamaru cried out. And then Tsunade, Shizune, and Kakashi shocked when Konohamaru say he's name. "Konohamaru? Is that really you? You are 7 year old. Why you are so taller?" Tsunade is really confused what happen to him. Tsunade standing up from Hokage chair and walk to konohamaru. "Is that really you or you're a clone?" Tsunade make sure is that him if she punch him.

Before it's happen, Konohamaru shortly trying to say he's from future... "Wait! Please! It is me! I'm just from future!" Konohamaru almost died when Tsunade almost punch him. And then the whole room just shocked… "Wait, wait, wait… u say you from future? It's that mean that 3 kids are from future too?" Tsunade asked him. And then the 4 of them nodded... and make an awkward silent… but the silent just break until someone banging on the door. "Who's there?" Shizune asked. And then the door opened...

Naruto showed up. "Granny… is there any missi-"the words just cut off until he saw Bolt. And then they two surprised they look almost same. "Who are you?!" Bolt and Naruto saying at the same time. "Why he look same like me?! –Dattebasa!" Bolt asked. The whole room is surprise they have 2 twins in the room… "Why you copied my word –Dattebayo!" and then they two staring at each other.

Konohamaru trying to calm down Bolt. "Bolt… it's your father. But remember right? We got back at time." Bolt just realize they got back at time… and after he realize… "Father?!" Naruto and Bolt shouting at same time, And then Naruto look at Tsunade. "Granny! Is he a clone or what?! He looks same as me!" Naruto cried out. Tsunade look confused too… "Well… They from future, so probably have a chance it's your son Naruto." Tsunade trying to explain, and after a couple hours of Konohamaru explain everything what happening before they went past…

_**-To be Continue-**_

* * *

**Wait! I'm going to make a little bit longer! So. Continue please…**

* * *

Went a couple hours have been passed… Naruto seem happy when he understands that he Son in the future. And after they out from hokage office… "Ahh… Oi! Bolt! Let's eat ramen! And Future Konohamaru! You going to payed all of us ok?" Naruto excited. Konohamaru doesn't have any chance so he just nodded. When they reach Ichiraku ramen… They meet Sasuke and Sakura when they started order. Sarada notice it's her Parents but, when they still kid. "Ah! Sasuke! Sakura –Chan!" Naruto waved and invite them to eat. When they eating. Sarada still look at Sakura even her ramen cold.

"Aah… so that what happen… so this is Bolt neh?" Sakura said at the same time her pinch his cheeks. Bolt can't eat because Sakura pinch his cheek,"Sakura Oba-Chan stops it please!" Bolt annoyed "Sakura-Chan! What are you talking about! He's our son!" Naruto blushing when he said that. But Sakura punch him. "What are you even talking about?! He's not OUR son!" They're three just looking at them. And then they continue eating except Sarada. "So! Who is she? Is she daughter of Naruto?" Sakura asked, and then Konohamaru shook his head. And then Sarada turn away her head to Konohamaru. "Huh? So… who is she then?" Sakura asking again. Konohamaru finished his food and then he answering "She Sarada Uchiha." Konohamaru said with a tissue on his mouth to clean his mouth.

At that time. Sasuke choked when he's enjoying his time with his ramen. "*cough *cough … what do you mean by Uchiha?" Sasuke drinking some glass of water. Sakura help him to stop him from his choked. And then Sasuke continue talking "What do you mean by Uchiha? I'm the last Uchiha." Sasuke said.

**Omake: **In outside Ichiraku ramen Hinata walking and passing Ichiraku ramen but she stopped when looked at Bolt.

Back to inside Ichiraku Ramen. "She is your daughter Sasuke" and then while Sasuke drinking his choked again. "Wait what?!" Sakura said with angry voice. Konohamaru just nodded, and then Naruto look at Hinata, "oh! Hinata! Come here!" Hinata just blushing and almost fainted. And almost run. But when Sakura invite her too. She finally agreed and joins Naruto and other friends… after she got inside she just got greeting by Bolt. And Bolt greet he with saying… "Mom!" and then she look at Bolt. Hinata cheeks are blushing. When Naruto realize he's Son called her mom he shocked to the death. And… Passed out. When everyone sees Naruto passed, everyone is panic. "Naruto!" Sakura trying to wake up Naruto from his pass out. "Uh… Honey-"after saying Honey he got punched super hard by her. "One more time! I'm not your future Wife!" after that Hinata look confused. Konohamaru realize it that Hinata confused, So Konohamaru trying to explain everything to her...

30 minutes later…

"So. This is uh… Naruto-kun son?" Hinata asked, and everyone nodded. But the unexpected thing is when Naruto say… "Konohamaru! Who is will be my wife in Future?" and BAM! Everyone just shocked except Sarada, Bolt, and Yakama. Konohamaru can't say anything. But well… he can't keep it close it. So he opens his mouth. "Well… uh... Naruto onii-san, your wife is…-

_**-To be continue for real-**_

If it like this **Hi** = it mean author talking

If it like this _Hi _= it mean Flashback

**Well yeah! I have to stop there because I think this story will be Romance… well… I PROMISE I WILL MAKE IT ADVENTURE! SO I WILL FOCUSED ON ADVENTURE STUFF! AND THEY WILL HAVE A MISSION TO FIND THAT SCROLL SO THEY CAN BACK TO FUTURE! I WILL EAT THIS STORY IF I BROKE MY PROMISE! Review and Favorite! Thank you! :D  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Let's go!

_**Welcome back, everyone! Hope you enjoy the last chapters!**_

**Anyway, the story will be short that probably has 5 or 7 chapters. If it's more than 7 chapters. I guess it's good! By the way, I already planned the ending! That's why I will make short or I will forget… I will make every chapter have fewer than 2.000 words, (not included Author note, Author says, Narrator, and last time!). Why I must do that? Because I'm a lazy person. ****LOL! **

**Anyway, let's start the story shall we?**

* * *

_**Last time:**_

"_Ugh!"_

"_Is everyone ok?"_

"_Who are you?"_

"_Hey! Let's just not bring a fight ok? We from Konohagakure!"_

"_Oh! I apologize, sir!"_

"_Hoka-Kakashi-sensei?"_

"_Well, I think you guys might be lost. I will help you go back to the village."_

"_Ko-Konohamaru?!"_

"_Wait! Please! It is me, we from future!"_

"_Obaa-chan is there any miss-"_

"_Why he looks same like me?! –Dattebasa"_

"_Granny, is he a clone or what? He looks same like me!"_

**Let's just skip ok? It gonna take a long time…**

"_Well… uh… Naruto onii-san, your wife is…-""_

* * *

_**And now:**_

_**In Ichiraku ramen…**_

"Your wife is…-"but the words got cut off when Iruka come inside.

"What are you guys doing?" Iruka asked. and everyone make an Unexpected face… Konohamaru just relieved when Iruka come in the right time. Because Konohamaru remember the scroll says…

* * *

**Flashback**

_The scroll open, and they see what it is in the scroll. "Be careful because when you read this without any seal on… you guys will be got sucked in. I will give you rules before you go back 20 years past." The scroll said. And then the rules showed up in the scroll._

_"Don't do anything stupid if you go back in time." They look at Bolt when they read the first rules._

_"2. Don't say anything about the future, if you tell people about the future. The time universe will be changed forever! And the child who born in this future will be gone forever! You can tell to people if you have to, but only important people such as Kage."_

_"Don't 't tell to anyone who is their wife or husband or girlfriends and boyfriends, when you go back to past… that was the rules. Remember that! And. Good luck!"_

_After they have done read. Konohamaru want to grab that scroll, but, when he want to grab that scroll. In under the scroll there's a hole just opened. and then the hole is luminous… After that, the scroll draws them into that hole. and then, they get sucked in completely… after that, the scroll closed by himself and the hole is gone._

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"We're just talking Iruka-sensei" everyone nodded when Konohamaru answer back... Iruka just 'oh' when he sees everyone nod.

Iruka look at everyone and he realizes there are a Konohamaru, Bolt, Sarada, and Yakama… "So. Who are you guys? A new friends?" Iruka asked when he look at them. And then, everyone nodded. "Oh, I see… so who are you? You are the oldest here." Iruka point his finger to Konohamaru. When Konohamaru want to answer, Naruto is stand up and…

"He's Konohamaru Iruka-sensei." Naruto point his finger to Konohamaru. After that, Iruka make a confused face. And then he looks to Konohamaru…

Finally for 5 minutes from awkward silence he's talking. "Ah? Are you joking Naruto?" he make awkward smile. And then Naruto nod. He really confused what going on here… and then he looks to Konohamaru again. "Umm… are you Konohamaru sir?" Iruka asked, and then he answers it with nodded. "You're not a clone do you? And why this boy really same like Naruto?" he look at Bolt.

And finally Konohamaru stand up from his chair. "Yes, Iruka-sensei. I am Konohamaru, and this is my student. And if you really confuse what is going on here. I will tell you a long story… but after I paid all this ramen." Konohamaru said. And after he done paying, everyone is leaving to the home. Except Iruka and Konohamaru.

They walk to the park in night time. "So… tell me that story." Iruka said. And then Konohamaru agreed.

_**TIME SKIP**_

"So, that what happen?" Iruka says. Konohamaru nodded. They sit in Bench Park with so many fireflies. "What a long story huh?" Konohamaru just silence. "Well. It's 9:30 PM. We should go back." Iruka look at store clock. After that, they left.

Konohamaru walk to the apartment. "*sigh* my oh my… what a long day." He sighs again. He sees the clock again and it's already 10:00 PM. "um… well, I don't know what to do tomorrow. I hope we can get back" Konohamaru still think what to do next, or how do we get back.

When he almost to the apartment he meet Asuma and Kurenai talking together. "I miss Asuma oji-san" he looks at Asuma…

Konohamaru notice to himself he just staring to them almost 10 minutes. "What a wasting time" he sighs. And walk again to his apartment…

* * *

*Tick *Tock *Tick *Tock *Tick *Tock… *CRIIIIIIIINGG! The alarm just went on.

"*yawn* um… hmm?" he look at the clock, and turn it off. It's an October 2 1995. The black hair boy took the towel, and he's going to bathroom…

_**5 minutes later…**_

*ding dong. *ding dong.

"Hmm?" He gets out from the bathroom and goes to the door. "Who is it?" he asked. And then, he hears the familiar voice. "Sensei!" the boys cried out.

He finally opens the door. "Hmm? What are you guys doing?" he asked to he's student.

His students greet him "Ohayo Sensei!"They're said. "Ohayo you guys! Let's go in" Konohamaru greet them back, and he let them in to his room."So, why you guys come here for?" Konohamaru asked. and then, his student sit in his chair. "We got call by Hokage to the her office" Sarada said. And after that, he picks up his clothes and going outside. "What are you waiting for? Let's go!" Konohamaru said with happy voice, and then they jump to the roof and jump to another roof…

* * *

_**In Hokage office…**_

"Hokage-sama!" Konohamaru open the door. Tsunade look at him and give him a wave. "Hokage-sama. Why you call us?" Bolt asked, and then Tsunade remember and show some map. "What is it Hokage-sama?" Konohamaru asked.

"It's a map idiot." Tsunade said. And he put his finger on the map. "This, This is where the scroll at." Tsunade point his finger to some place. Everyone look at the map. "What scroll? And why we need it?" Konohamaru asked back. "This is the scroll that we need to get sent you back to future" Tsunade showed some folder and open it. And pick up some paper in that folder. "I do some research last night and finally I find it where it is" Tsunade show the paper to Konohamaru.

"Umm… that's why we need that scroll." He read the paper and he little surprised. "That's why we got sucked in." he read the info about that scroll in paper. Tsunade nodded. "This is where the scroll at" She put her finger on the map again. "Well, seems easy!" Bolt said. Tsunade shake her head. "It's not easy. So many Guard and Traps got set in that place." Tsunade give him warning face.

"Probably it's a weak guard! We can do this right sensei?" Bolt trying to make his heart to not scare. But, Konohamaru just silence.

And then, Tsunade pick up some book. "This, this is the people who never came back after we send a mission to that place." Tsunade said.

Ok. Now bolt is scared in his deep - deep heart. 'No way! I'm too young to die' Bolt said in his mind.

"Ok! You guys will be put on Kakashi Team, and be ready!" after Tsunade said that, they nod and leaving Hokage office…

"So Kakashi-sensei, why we must go to training ground first?" Bolt asked, they were running to the training ground. "Why Kakashi-sensei?" Sarada asked, and finally Kakashi speaking. "We are going to pick up my student." Kakashi said,

* * *

_In Training ground_

In training ground there's a 3 kids waiting for someone…

"Why he call us to wait here?" A blond hair boy asked, it seems the two of them ignore what is Naruto says. Sasuke just silence while Sakura just trying to make Sasuke good mood.

* * *

**QUICK NOTE: Well… I guess I know what is in Sasuke mind…**

**'Annoying.' Yeah, Sakura is annoying while she still kid and super fangirl of Sasuke. But, it just a past ok?**

* * *

"We should go back! We just waste time here!" Naruto seems mad to he's sensei.

"Just do it what sensei say. Probably sensei has a surprised for us." Sasuke said. And then Naruto change his mood while he heard what Sasuke said. "Surprised? I hope its S-rank Mission! Or Ramen…" while he says ramen, he's mouth flows and dreaming kakashi give him 100 ramens…

"Tch, you mind just full of stupid ramen." Sasuke said. After Sasuke said that. Naruto angry at him and make a long conversation with him, and taunting him… while Sakura watch they fighting.

They stop fighting until Kakashi come. "Ah. Gomen if I'm late." Kakashi showed up from above and apologize to them.

And then, a four of them show up. "Huh? Are we training with them Kakashi-sensei?" Bolt asked. And then Kakashi look at Bolt. "We're not training. We just need to pick up my student." Kakashi answered.

"Sensei! Why you taking so long?! We waiting you an hour (20 minutes) you know?!" Naruto angry. But, when hear familiar voice, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura look behind Kakashi.

"Nani? Kakashi-sensei why are they here?" Sakura asked and look at them. And then Kakashi look at his behind.

"Ah! Since just Naruto who knows. I will introduce to you guys" Kakashi said. But, when Kakashi want to introduce them…"So, this is Konoha-"The word just get cut off by Sasuke. "Yeah. We already know who they are." Sasuke said. Sakura nodded after Sasuke said that. "Huh? So you guys already know? Huh." Kakashi said.

"Anyway, Kakashi-sensei! Why we must stay here for an hour (20 minutes)?! And, SHUT UP AUTHOR!" Naruto screaming at author.

* * *

***fake cough*. It's true, you just waiting 20 minute. But, not an hour**

"Shut up!" Naruto using his Kage bunshin no Jutsu. And attacking Author...

**DF?! Get back to the story you idiot! *kick him***

**Anyway, let's just back to the story ok?**

* * *

"Anyway, Kakashi-sensei! Why we must stay here for an hour?!" Naruto asked. Kakashi just nodded. "Ah, yes. Sorry for waiting so long! I'm going to tell why we are here…" Kakashi said. And then, Kakashi point his hand to Konohamaru and Konohamaru student. "We are going to help them to going back to future. But first, we need to find a scroll." Kakashi said.

Naruto seems confused. "What scroll sensei?" Sakura asked. And then, Kakashi is thinking what scroll is it…

"Um… what scroll is it?" Kakashi asked Konohamaru. And then Konohamaru go front of Kakashi. And look at the 3 kids. "Ah. It's a purple scroll. That scroll is having power that bring us to go back to past." Konohamaru trying to explain that scroll is having power. When they understand, they nodded. "A, Naruhudo. Then where the scroll at?" Sakura asked to Kakashi.

"Ah. It's on Hidden rain cave." Kakashi answer back. "So, anymore question?" Kakashi asked. And then they three shake they're heads. "Alright! Ikimashou!" Naruto cried out, and Kakashi agreed with nodded. And then, they leave...

* * *

A. Naruhudo = Ah, I see.

Kage bunshin no Jutsu = Shadow clown

**Thanks for read my story! anyway, I guess I will make a fighting scene in next chapters. I'm going to try it no matter how hard in next chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy my story! Don't forget to leave reviews and Favorites! Arigatougozaimasu!**

* * *

**Omake:** When they arrive in Training ground…

"Uh, why they chit-chatting?" Sarada asked to her sensei. "Well. It's good right? To make the relationship more better!" Konohamaru smiled. And then Sarada look at them again. "But, we just wasting time sit here and watching them." Sarada a little bit mad. "Just let them chatting for a minute ok?" Konohamaru trying to calm Sarada. And then Sarada nodded. **End of Omake.**


	4. Well

I'm really sorry guys! It's been a long time since last update. I decide to focus on my study because an exam. After the exam my creativity and ideas is forgotten… There is 3 reason why I Discontinued it:

1\. I'm addicted to watch YouTube more often, that's the first one.

2\. My Internet block Fanfiction, I don't know why. That's why I use proxy only for now.

3\. I lost all of my ideas for next chapters. Before the 'Study Break' I has the next chapters in progress, Unlucky my mom delete it…

There you go! Please don't mad. I'm 13 now and when I write this story is when I 12. Please don't expect much from my grammar. Lol.

**-Shafwandito aka FandomAllTheWay**


End file.
